Nichijou Episode 1
Nichijou Episode 1 (Japanese: 日常の第一話) is the first episode of the Nichijou anime. It aired on April 3, 2011. Episode Summary While chasing after a cat that stole her breakfast, Nano runs into a student and blows up and winds herself up on a roof with a missing arm. Yuuko goes through desperate means to keep her octopus sausage from being sullied, while Koujirou makes a scene at the school's opening ceremony over bringing his goat to school only to be shot and reprimanded by Misato Tachibana and Yuuko tricks Mio into pressing the fire alarm. Later, Nano begs her creator, the Professor (aka Hakase), to remove the noticeable windup key on her back, but she refuses because she thinks it is cute. Parts Part 1: Motivation Nano is cooking fish out in the yard, but Hakase disrupts her cooking. When Nano's attention is back to the fish after the brief interruption, Nano notices a cat with the fish in the mouth. Cat runs away and Nano chases after the fish. While chasing, Nano drifts off into thinking of the the poor cat's plight to stay alive. When she turns her focus back in to the chase, she finds herself running into a pedestrian. After collision, there is a huge explosion that sends various things into different direction Yuuko greets Mio in Malay/Indonesian, "Selamat Pagi" (Meaning "Good Morning") expecting a reaction from Mio, but fails to incite any reaction from Mio. During their way to school, Yuuko gets pelted with the objects from the previous explosion. Yuuko greets Mai when they arrive at school with "Selamat Pagi", which also fails to incite any reaction initially. Disappointed, Yuuko nears ending the strange expression, when Mai replies with "Selamat malam" (Meaning "Good Night"). Yuuko is thrilled by this, while Mio is befuddled with their exchange. Sakurai-sensei finds a strange statue in her locker in the morning and questions the class. She thinks it's a prank and she would like to know who the culprit is. No one responds. Part 2: Wonderful While eating lunch, Yuuko drops her sausage that she has been saving till last. Despite her rigorous attempt to save it, it lands on the ground. Yuuko snaps it up, claims that she was successful in saving it, and eats it anyways. The trio of Yuuko, Mio, and Mai are at school assembly, listening to Priciple's bad jokes. Yuuko and Mio discuss how old and bad Priciple's jokes are, but Yuuko is surprised to find Mai finds it hilarious. In attempt to ride the laughter wave, Yuuko tries to make Mai laugh as well, but fails. Yuuko turns back around to reveal the real reason Mai is laughing. Sakurai-sensei has nothing to say when she comes up to speak at the assembly, so she tells the student body to not bring goats to school. Koujirou is offended by this notion and defends the goats. Surprised by the retaliation, Sakurai-sensei reverses her position immediately. Misato and Koujirou have an argument about the absurdness of riding goats, and Koujirou reveals his family's background. Mio faints after fantasizing about getting married to Koujirou. The culprit for Sakurai-sensei's statue is revealed. Part 3: Button Mio is compelled to press "the button" (which triggers the fire alarm). Yuuko tricks her into pushing the button as a joke, but does not have the intended effect. Part 4: Requirements and Affairs Nano thinks internally that she is a robot with no feature, then Nano hits her toe against the door frame, causing her to writhe in pain. Hakase immediately removes the toe to make Nano feel better. Nano questions the purpose of the key in her back to Hakase. Nano finds out that the sole purpose of her rather large and noticeable key in her back is to launch her toe into the air. Nano pleads with Hakase to get it removed, but is rejected on the account that it is cute. Category:Episodes Category:Episode 1